


格雷夫斯先生痛恨黑魔法

by lisa_jam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 人人都爱部长
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 大家都觉得，最近那个让人望而生畏的格雷夫斯部长变得有魅力了。又或，格林德沃假借部长的外貌四处散发荷尔蒙。





	

***

格雷夫斯先生回到魔法安全部上班的第一天觉得周围有点不对劲。

当然不是他疑神疑鬼，因为丹恩明鉴，他已经是个入行十七年的老傲罗了，他有权随时随地对任何事都保持高度警惕（如果任何人胆敢质疑，这句话被用烫金字体写在魔法国会的徽章上呢），而且被一个邪恶巫师关在寒冬的地下室里长达六星期之久不会对情况有任何助益。

对，这一切都应该怪罪格林德沃。

在忍受了一打治疗师对他戳戳刺刺，长达数十小时的冗长审查，以及向所有往届国会主席的画像拍胸脯保证自己仍然忠心不改之后，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯回到了魔法安全部长的办公室门口，满心以为一切这下可以回到正轨。

然而他的人生显然受到了朵喀斯的诅咒。格雷夫斯先生一走进房间，就发现了他那心爱的胡桃木办公桌上高高堆着的颜色鲜艳的东西。

有片刻他以为那是一摞吼叫信。但事实上更糟。那是一堆粉色和桃红色的小卡片，上面印着施了魔法、不断飞舞的小爱心。一组闪烁着亮片的花哨字体在纸面上激动地反复闪现： _欢迎回来！祝你早日康复！_ 另一些卡片用热切的口气写道， _每天见到你都令我喜悦，你对我而言意义非凡_ ，还有几张带着一种欲拒还迎的羞涩， _你忠实的支持者。_

格雷夫斯瞪着那堆卡片， 然后猛按了桌上的一个电铃，召唤来办公室主任波平斯小姐。

波平斯小姐带着金边眼镜，说话细声细气。“您找我，格雷夫斯先生？”

格雷夫斯对着桌上的卡片山一指。“这是怎么回事，波平斯小姐？”

“哦，格雷夫斯先生。”她用显而易见的口气说，“这都是给你的呀。”

“我是说，是谁让你把这些东西放在这里的？”格雷夫斯问，“它们严重干扰了我的正常办公空间——”

“不是的，格雷夫斯先生，它们是通过邮件管道自动发过来的，”波平斯小姐慢吞吞地解释道，“我没有办法阻止各个部门的员工对你的复职表达一点喜悦之心，格雷夫斯先生。”

“所以现在他们开始滥用公文投递管道发送私人信件了。”格雷夫斯皱眉，“慢着——各个部门？所以到底有多少人寄了这些愚蠢的小卡片？”

“哦，我恐怕没有详细核对过总数，格雷夫斯先生，”波平斯小姐说，“但是我的计数器显示今天早上您的办公室一共收到两百三十七封投递。”

“疯狂的茉西·露易丝！”格雷夫斯先生不由得大声说，“我才走了一个半月，整个国会就已经游手好闲到这种地步了？他们就没有一些正事要忙活吗？”

“我不知道，格雷夫斯先生。”波平斯小姐慢条斯理地说，“需要我起草一份给各部门的通知文件询问吗？”

格雷夫斯瞪着她。但波平斯小姐显然每天都在面对无数个抱怨不休的办公室职员，显然早已对他的瞪视免疫了。最后格雷夫斯只得挥了挥手，让桌上的卡片一扫而空。“不用了，回去工作吧，波平斯小姐。”

“好的，格雷夫斯先生，日安，格雷夫斯先生，”她边说边往门外走去，“魔杖控制管理司刚刚发来一大堆申报单，他们又抓住一批假魔杖……”

到了午饭时间，格雷夫斯先生来到位于魔法部地下的自助餐厅。他一路注意到有不少人在打量他。不是那种“看那个大名鼎鼎的傲罗居然让自己被锁在地下室一个月”的眼神，也不是“真的？我们居然让一个黑巫师在眼皮底下出入？”的那种。直白地说，那些眼神都充满了 _个人_ 兴趣。就像是，他们突然发觉珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，魔法国会的二把手和他们中相当多人的顶头上司， 是一个富有魅力、令人渴望的对象似的。

被解救的丹恩啊，格雷夫斯已经四十岁了，早过了随便追求人的年纪，他也深知跟下属私交过密可能造成的后果，一直在这方面非常注意。何况，他很确定国会里一半人怕他怕得要死。他自己就有好两次听见他的傲罗们背后偷偷管他叫“喷火的喀麦拉兽”来着。所以现在这群人是怎么回事？难道格林德沃趁着冒用他的身份期间对半个部的人施了夺魂咒？可作为一个经验丰富的傲罗，格雷夫斯先生从没见过中了夺魂咒的人还能发出傻笑、像鸽子一样互相窃窃私语来着。

他排队取咖啡的时候有两个他都叫不出名字的女巫跑过来，坚持要送给他一盒鲜绿色的纸杯蛋糕，格雷夫斯还来不及推拒，她们就以幻影移形的速度消失了。

格雷夫斯无措地端着绿得可疑的小蛋糕，决定还是回到自己办公室解决午餐得好，他转身的时候没注意到有人就站在自己背后，结果差点把魔杖戳到对方眼睛里。

“哦！对不起！格雷夫斯先生！”那是个金发的男巫，一张年轻饱满的小脸。“我在你手下干活，你可能不记得我的名字，不过我只是想跟你说一句话——”

格雷夫斯勉强记起他姓德沃夏克，是个来自波特兰的初级傲罗。“你有什么事，德沃夏克先生？”

德沃夏克因为被点到名字而双眼发亮。“那个——部长先生，我只是想代表我们安全部门的全体初级傲罗们说一句，虽然我们很遗憾最近这段时间那其实不是你——但是——我们很高兴你在这里，你知道，带领我们跟邪恶巫术作斗争什么的！我真的得走了，圣诞快乐！光明节愉快！新年如意！” 他一溜烟从电梯门口跑了。

“今天是一月十号了。”格雷夫斯说，他对发生的事一头雾水，而且完全被惹恼了。

“现在的年轻人啊，可不是，”那个管电梯的矮妖精瑞德干巴巴地回答他，伸出细长的手指为他按下电梯。

下午高等傲罗小组会议上，有许多人明显心不在焉。格雷夫斯很确定他在念格林德沃越狱的相关消息时傲罗麦肯金完全没有在听，因为他脸上挂着一副痴痴的表情，对格雷夫斯阴沉的目光毫无察觉。当格雷夫斯要求他们每个人在会后加写三张羊皮纸的报告，并当面对自己完成简报，以弥补他不在期间的工作情况记录，他们居然也没有露出世界末日的悲惨模样。

格雷夫斯先生受够了。他决定召出在他记忆里这群傲罗之中唯一还有点明白事理的人。

“戈德斯坦恩小姐，请留下。”他点名道。蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩僵住了，然后一脸认命地转回身来。不知为何，有两个她的同事走出会议室的时候看她的目光不是那么友好。

格雷夫斯一挥手关上会议室的门，拿出他最有威慑力的表情回过身来。

“对我说实话，戈德斯坦恩。发生什么了？”

“我——我不明白你的意思，部长先生。”蒂娜看着她面前的地板，用脚蹭着某块不存在的污渍。

“别假装你不知道！我知道我不在的这段时间内发生了点什么！”格雷夫斯气不打一处来。 “今天早上我桌子上有一沓慰问卡！每个人都对我指指点点！还有我的傲罗们！这些家伙上班的时候如此散漫——如此迟钝，就算有头匈牙利树蜂冲进来他们可能连眼睛都不会眨！还有这个——”他挥了挥办公桌上那盒鲜艳欲滴的蛋糕。“到底怎么回事？”

“我——我觉得大家只是真的很高兴您又能回来工作了。”蒂娜结结巴巴地说。

“蒂娜，人们 _不_ 给我寄卡片，哪怕我生日的时候也不寄。他们也不邀请我在工作后喝一杯。或者参加派对。所以现在他们这股劲都是怎么回事？”

“呃，我觉得他们只是不敢，你知道，因为你一直是一个严明的好上司，先生——”

“我知道你们背地管我叫喀麦拉兽。”格雷夫斯干脆地说。蒂娜立刻低下头。“是格林德沃吗？老天，那个混蛋黑巫师一定在国会做了些什么。是某种迷药吗？我要向马上主席申请一次排查——”

“没有那回事！”蒂娜连忙说，“我是说，因为他们不知道那是格林德沃在冒用你的身份，但是绝对没发生什么 _恶性_ 事件，我以丹恩的名义保证！”

格雷夫斯眯起眼。蒂娜捂住嘴。

“别逼我摄神取念，戈德斯坦恩小姐。”

蒂娜支支吾吾。“就，就是，你在那几周表现得，比较友善，格雷夫斯先生。我是说，比平时 _更加_ 友善。”

格雷夫斯呆板地看着她。

“我不喷火，也不会咬掉你们的脑袋，蒂娜。”

蒂娜终于鼓起勇气，她一开始说就停不下来。“你看起来……比以往更亲切主动。你会抓住人们的手，或者揽他们的肩膀。你说话的时候凝视着他们。而且你还……称赞人们。你对艾本纳西先生说对他的古龙水令人愉悦。你拍了奥布莱恩和麦肯金的肩膀，告诉他们那件突击打击非法妖精制品的案子办得很出色。你说老金斯莱是审计部门不可或缺的部员。你对奥利弗·金斯莱小姐笑了——我觉得那可能对她产生了永久性的影响，”她深思着说，“接下来三天她都像个发癫的猫狸子一样傻笑不停。”

“你是说，盖勒特·格林德沃顶着我的脸差不多性骚扰了国会里的每一个低级部员，而他们全都疯狂迷恋上了他？”格雷夫斯说，大大地被震撼了。

“是你，部长先生。我是说，他们都以为那是你呀。”蒂娜指出。

“所以就是这样？没有夺魂咒？没有迷药？”

“那个，允许自由发言，长官？”蒂娜小心翼翼地看着他。“你在部里本来就有非常多的仰慕者。大家可能只是觉得受到了鼓励。”

格雷夫斯缓缓坐进他的椅子。“难道就没有一个人怀疑过吗？”

“格林德沃真的很像你，部长，他扮演的你只是比以往更不介意展示魅力……我是说，你本来就是位很有吸引力的男士，但是你平时都那么严肃，所以我们没有人敢表示……” 蒂娜越说越小声。“丹恩啊，我现在的发言是不是也不太恰当？你会再给我降职吗？”

格雷夫斯长叹了声，把脸埋进两手间。

他出入过无数战场，经受过漫长的拷打折磨，自视是个无所畏惧的傲罗。现在他却觉得如果要重新回到这群同事们之间，忍受由一个假扮他的人为他招来的痴迷目光，他宁可去直接跳进龙焰。

把蒂娜打法走以后他想起来自己需要档案室的一份资料，于是格雷夫斯朝楼下走去。“格雷夫斯先生！很高兴你回来了！”

格雷夫斯心里首先冒出的念头是像懦夫一样拔脚就走，他一转头，却看见奎妮·戈德斯坦恩小姐在走廊上迎面而来，手里推着一辆装着杯盘的小推车。她应该是魔杖登记处的秘书，不过总是时刻出现在各个部门之间，被使唤做些端茶倒水的工作。但跟她总是过度焦虑的姐姐不一样，奎妮好像非常自得其乐。

“你要来一点儿茶和饼干吗？你看起来好像需要。”她不由分说地打开一间小休息室的门。即使她不是位天生的读心者，要拒绝她甜美的微笑也是很困难的。于是格雷夫斯发现自己坐在小房间的扶手椅上，手里被塞了一杯冒着热气的茶，还有一叠形状像蒲绒绒的甜饼干。

“呃，谢谢，戈德斯坦恩小姐。”格雷夫斯很高兴终于又有一个正常对待他的人了。

“漫长的一天啊，我都听到了，”奎妮指指自己的太阳穴，朝他友善地眨眨眼，“国会里头今天可比平时吵闹了好几倍，就跟放烟火似的。”

“我很抱歉。他们这么做非常的不专业。”

“哦，又不是说他们能控制自己脑袋里念头。别担心，格雷夫斯先生，人们只是有点狂热，我想那终将会过去的。”奎妮同情地说。格雷夫斯虚弱地看着那张小桌子上几张废弃的文件变成的纸老鼠互相追逐撕咬，希望她说的是对的。

奎妮在他耳边又絮絮叨叨说了些什么。“那么，你正在追求的那位少年怎么样了，格雷夫斯先生？”

格雷夫斯弄翻了他的茶杯。两只纸老鼠身上腾起了一尺高的火焰。奎妮瞪大双眼。

“你说我的什么，戈德斯坦恩小姐？”

“就是你上次问我的那一位？”奎妮一脸不解，“你那时来找我说，你急于博得某个人的好感，但是他对你来说相当的年轻，又非常害羞，你想要知道现在的年轻人们都对什么话题感兴趣——”

这回不用摄神取念她也读懂了格雷夫斯脸上的震惊，应该说是惶恐。“哦，原来那时候你已经被格林德沃——我真抱歉——”

“所以，那个卑鄙无耻的家伙还用我的脸去诱惑一个少年？”格雷夫斯好不容易回复了声音。“你知道那是谁家的男孩吗？我要坐牢了吗？”

“嗯，事实上，”奎妮突然显得有点躲躲闪闪，像是一下子想通了什么。“我觉得可能已经没有那个必要担心了。哦，那可怜的……可怜的孩子……”她抽噎了一声，大大的眼睛里浮现出泪光。“真是抱歉，我想——我可能得告辞一下，花粉症——”

格雷夫斯对多愁善感的年轻女孩完全没有头绪，只得看着她匆匆离开。

直到精疲力竭地离开沃尔沃思大厦，格雷夫斯先生也没能弄清楚自己会不会被某对愤怒的巫师家长起诉。接下来几天情况并没有收敛；有个男巫结结巴巴地跟他搭话，问他的西装是在哪家裁缝铺订做，还有几个年轻女秘书在午饭时间坐在他斜对角的桌旁，每当格雷夫斯抬头就大声叹息。当初级傲罗威廉·德沃夏克把他堵在男洗手间门口，涨红着脸问他能否拨冗指点自己的决斗术的时候，格雷夫斯终于忍不住了。

“如果你对自己的职业技能如此怀疑，不妨返回傲罗学院重修，德沃夏克！还有，为了你未来的感情生活考虑，我建议你下次慎重挑选邀请人的恰当场合！”年轻男巫涨红了脸，嗫嚅着道歉的话，尽可能迅速地消失了。

格雷夫斯没解气，反而产生了一种无意踢到小狗的感觉。这让他更窝火了。

他坚持要领导复职后的第一场外勤工作，倒不如说是想从国会那个疯人院里逃出来一会。他们去了下东区的一个废弃厂房，有个精神错乱的巫师偷偷占用了那里当工作室，如果傲罗们再不出面阻止，他搞出的爆炸声就要把附近墓地的死人都唤醒了。

事实证明，那个爱尔兰裔男巫是个魔药学专家，在发现自己被包围之后他躲在一排大木桶后面，不停地投出翻腾着的小烧瓶，并用魔杖把它们点燃成巨大的火球。现场很快变得混乱不堪，那些魔法火焰很难熄灭，而且有蔓延到周围的麻瓜建筑之势。

格雷夫斯意识到不能在这么下去，他挥舞魔杖制造出一面护盾，带头冲过火幕，打算给那个男巫一个昏迷咒。那个爱尔兰大汉朝他大吼一声，丢来一瓶沸腾的药剂。

格雷夫斯闪身躲避。多亏格林德沃和他连续一个月的钻心剜骨功效，他的脚步一时踉跄，摔倒在地。他听见傲罗们惊恐地大叫，但是那个药瓶已经在他面前碎裂，白热的火光扑向他的额头——

然后一团黑雾在他面前炸开，像一个罩子那样包裹住格雷夫斯。火舌在他周围呼啸而过，带着他的衣摆疯狂飞舞。有个机灵的傲罗抓住机会施了昏迷咒，爱尔兰大汉像袋沉重的土豆翻倒在地。

那团黑雾旋转着，在格雷夫斯面前逐渐汇聚。细沙状的颗粒一点点汇拢，成为坚实的固体，最后变成了一个衣着褴褛，瘦骨嶙峋的男孩儿。“找到你了，格雷夫斯先生。”他细长的手指拂过格雷夫斯被吹得东倒西歪的头发。

“你，”格雷夫斯迟疑地说，“是克雷登斯·拜尔本。”

“部长！你没事吧！”傲罗们纷纷围拢在他们身旁。“怎么可能……那个默然者？他不是已经死了吗？”

“别再丢下我好吗，格雷夫斯先生？”年轻人伸出双臂，格雷夫斯发觉自己被像个大型布偶一样搂在他怀里。“我……我想成为巫师，我真的想，你答应过我的，我不想再一个人了……”

格雷夫斯腾出一只手示意其他傲罗放下魔杖，然后他非常小心地把手轻轻搁在男孩的后背上。“你知道自己之前被欺骗了吗，孩子。有那么一个冒充我的外形的人……”

“我，我不懂那些魔法的事，先生，我只知道你一直以来对我很好。你是唯一一个肯多看我几眼的人。”克雷登斯断断续续地说，仍然把头埋在他的脖颈旁。

格雷夫斯再次试着解释，“听着，克雷登斯，我没有想伤害你——”

“只有你，先生，就只有你认为我是特别的。”

格雷夫斯咳嗽了一声，显然意识到在场的十来个傲罗都听见了。“每个人都是独一无二的，孩子。格林德沃只是利用了你对巫师世界的一无所知。我不知道他都借着我的名义对你做了什么……”

但这句话产生了反效果，克雷登斯抬起头来，立刻如数家珍地报起来。“你带我去了二大道的饭馆吃饭。你，你把我手上的伤变没了，还摸了我的头发，说我身上的味道很好闻。你还送我一条围巾……”他有点扭捏，“你还吻……吻了我的面颊。”

格雷夫斯长大嘴巴。“慈悲的茉西·露易丝啊。我恨黑魔法。”

那男孩一惊，又差点散成了一团黑雾。但格雷夫斯握住了他的手臂阻止他消失。“帮我起来，孩子。”他无可奈何地叹了口气。“我们至少得给你先弄身干净点的衣服。” 

男孩迅速露出的欣喜表情让格雷夫斯又在心里用他所有想象得到的恶毒词汇诅咒了一番格林德沃。

格雷夫斯大声冲进国会主席办公室的时候塞拉菲娜·皮奎里连头都没抬。“所以，你把他带回来了。”

“你知道那男孩没死。”格雷夫斯肯定地说，“所以你是想怎么样，塞拉菲娜，把默然者的能力纳入国会的力量吗？”

“你驯服他了吗？”

“他不是条流浪的燕尾狗，塞拉菲娜。他是个人。”格雷夫斯尖锐地说， “你凭什么有把握他不会再次失去控制把我们都杀掉，或者被那群神经过敏的傲罗一不小心弄死？”

“哼，就我从其他傲罗那听到的汇报而言，他看起来无可救药地依赖你。”塞拉菲娜抬起一条修饰得精致完美的眉毛，明确地表示她对这两天发生的事一清二楚。“我敢说格林德沃为了找出默然者，一定好好利用了你的非凡魅力来诱惑他。”

格雷夫斯老脸一红。“他只有十八岁！十八岁！”他情不自禁拔尖嗓门嚷道，“我不会对他做什么！”

“格林德沃会。而我们都看到了他差点酿成什么样的灾祸。”她冷静地回答。“我也不喜欢杀生，珀西瓦尔，如果我们能够稳定住一个默然者的力量，保护住我们巫师和麻鸡之间的界线，那就谢天谢地——如果不行，把他放在我最有力的傲罗身边也比让那孩子在大街上乱窜弄塌楼房好些。”

格雷夫斯愁眉苦脸地看着她。“你只是想让我给你免费带小崽子，就像你的那些无可救药的菜鸟傲罗们一样。而这一个还是毫无魔法常识、随时可能失控的默然者？”

“得了吧，你擅长这个，帕西瓦尔。从你的那些菜鸟傲罗身上就可以验证这一点了。”

格雷夫斯放弃了。他从没赢过这个女人，从他六年级水蛇学院对猫豹学院的那场灾难性的魁地奇赛开始。“你是个心机深重的女人，你知道吧。” 

塞拉菲娜置若罔闻。“我有一整个国家的巫师要对付呢，那群爱尔兰人又在坩埚进口权上纠缠不休了。”她挥挥手，“现在出去。”

他带着克雷登斯来国会上班理所当然引起了又一阵骚动。收拾整洁，头发被修剪一新的克雷登斯穿了一件属于格雷夫斯先生的大衣，还系着他的旧围巾，而格雷夫斯已经对澄清误会不抱期望——说真的，他们怎么能指望一个单身汉擅长裁衣咒语？

唯一的好处是，他那些狂热崇拜者们终于稍微偃旗息鼓了。似乎看到格雷夫斯跟他选择的陪伴者出双入对让很多人终于断了痴心妄想。格雷夫斯拒绝深入思考这些家伙的心态。

克雷登斯第一天待在格雷夫斯的办公室里的时候整个人坐立难安，任何一点魔法造成的响动都会让他跳起来。但他一声不吭地地捍卫着格雷夫斯办公桌旁边的那张扶手椅的位置，倒真的像一只过于顽固的小燕尾狗。还好蒂娜时常以各种借口跑到他的办公室，还借给克雷登斯一本关于神奇生物的书，格雷夫斯觉得她真的应该早点结婚生自己的小孩。奎妮则一天三次给他们送来茶点。随着时间推移，克雷登斯逐渐放松了下来，有两次他翻阅着那本貌似涉及很多违法行为的可疑冒险书籍，甚至偷偷露出了笑容。而格雷夫斯觉得，这似乎是他目前乱成一团的生活中唯一值得称赞的事了。

然而当隔天他的桌子上又出现一堆祝福他和克雷登斯的小卡片以后，格雷夫斯先生又不这么想了。

这一切还是要怪操蛋的盖勒特·格林德沃！

-END-


End file.
